Love is Like a Sin
by CJMiles
Summary: "Love is like a sin, my love, for the one that feels it the most." Hinata see's Naruto and Sakura holding hands, and decides to pull a dark and gruesome 'prank' on the two out of jealousy and love.


**Love is Like a Sin**

The sun had set in for the day, and the sky welcomed the moon in all its glory. The night was quite bright, which meant that it was easier for me to walk home. I was a little tired from all of the training I had just been doing, so getting to bed was my priority.

Well, that was until I saw what was in front of me. Naruto and Sakura were together, holding hands. I wonder when that happened.

Naruto never did talk much to me after the war finished. It's funny, I thought that we would really walk hand in hand afterwards, but it looks like he changed his mind for someone else.

Sakura always irritated me. She reminds me of a spider, one that has a web attached to everyone around her, and she uses it to manipulate them. Unless there too strong for her of course, like that Sasuke. Maybe that's how she got Naruto-kun.

I felt sick, seeing them so intertwined in front of me. I felt like running in-between them and ripping off their arms. Of course, I could never do that.

So I decided to play a little game with them, just so see if he really loved her. I watched them as they split up to walk in the opposite direction. Sakura would be my first target.

I turned left after waiting a while for Naruto to walk ahead the other way. Then I could walk behind the pink girl and strike. I thought about how I would go about it as I activated my byakugan.

"S-Sakura-chan." I stuttered. She turned around, her hair flying sideways as she did.

"Hi-"

A look of horror spread across her face as the kunai that I had placed in my hands stabbed through her. She didn't manage to catch sight of it, and so I plunged it deeper.

"AA!" she screamed, but not loud enough for anybody to hear her cries. I stifled her scream as I took the knife out and held my hand over her mouth. Then in one swift move, I lifted my elbow and sung it to her head to knock her out.

Looking down on her body, which was now bleeding a little too much, I thought more. Afterwards, I picked up her body and dragged it off half a mile away to an underground abandoned child playhouse. I used to always go to it as a kid, especially since I hardly talked to anyone. I enjoy sitting there alone.

Well, it was time for me to get to work.

* * *

I stood outside of his door, surprisingly wide awake. It was already noon the next day and I had stayed up all night. I knocked at the door, praying for an answer. And then it opened to reveal who I was looking for.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan!"

"H-hello Naruto-kun." I smiled shyly.

"I thought you would be Sakura-chan." he smiled, "So what brings you here?"

"Actually, it's Sakura-chan."

"Huh? Sakura? What's wrong?"

Quickly, I took him by the hand and started running toward the child playhouse. "I'll explain it all later! I think she's in trouble."

"What?!" he shouted, gripping harder on my hand. He ran ahead, so I guided him to our location.

"In here Naruto-kun!" I said, pointing down towards the door of the playhouse. He jumped in, allowing me to laugh on the surface without him seeing. What made me really laugh was the noise he made when I landed on his feet, which was the shock of seeing Sakura as she was.

I then jumped in behind him, and hurried to lock the door behind us as I activated my trap. I turned around to see Naruto, who looked down on Sakura who was sitting on a chair tied by rope and unconscious. It was evident by the pool of blood on the floor that she had been hurt; but luckily for her, I healed her wound partially to make sure she wouldn't die. Yet.

He then turned to me, a frozen look on his face which made me want to laugh so much.

"What the hell is this?" he said.

"I don't know, I found her like this but she was conscious at the time. She told me to get you, and that everything would be fine if I did. So… I did." I replied, pretending to hold in a few tears.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP SAKURA!" he shouted, shaking her lightly. This was my chance.

"Be careful Naruto-kun." I smiled, placing the seal on his back. I could feel his body tense up. I quickly grabbed another child's chair and lowered him down to sit on it opposite Sakura.

"Hinata! What the hell is going on?! What are you-?"

"Shhh." I grinned as I wound rope around him until he couldn't move at all. "Don't you recognise the seal? That old Hokage used to own it when he thought it necessary to put you on a leash if you caused any trouble. It paralyses you and cuts of every single piece of chakra or energy you might have."

I looked down on him, he looked so weak and angry.

"Hinata, I don't understand."

"I said, shut up." I frowned. He needed to listen. "It was really helpful, you know, always following you. And because of that, I managed to get my hands on this. You never saw, but once when you had gained the Hokage's absolute trust, he was chucking this seal out. But he didn't do a very good job, because I managed to preserve it."

"Wait, why would you want to use it on me?" he said, sweat forming on his face.

"To teach you a lesson, Naruto-kun. This brat," I motioned to Sakura, "can't have you."

"W-What the hell?! This has to be a joke!" He looked around "Is this a prank? Okay guys, you got me, good acting Hinata!" he laughed nervously.

I started to laugh with him, holding him by the shoulders.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is real life." I breathed as my face was inches to his.

I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his back.

Finally, I could kiss him. I started gently, slowly brushing my lips with his. Then I got heavy and started to force my tongue to dance with his. Unfortunately I got little response, so I got up from where I was sitting and folded my arms.

"Hinata, seriously, what is going on here? You would never do any of this! I'm so confused."

I sighed, he really was a knucklehead.

"Oh Naruto, you are so innocent." I breathed in as I looked deep into his blue eyes. "DON'T YOU SEE THAT I TRIED TO KILL THAT STUPID GIRL?!" I screamed.

His eye widened, and his face was like that for almost a minute. It was a good thing he had that seal on him, otherwise he would probably have gone crazy with his nine tails power.

He then finally responded "You… attacked Sakura… WHY?!"

I smiled, sitting down on Sakura's lap so that I could face him.

"Because you love her."

"…What?"

"Because you don't love me."

He went to say something, but his mouth quickly closed, and then opened.

"It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm, we can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable." I mumbled to myself.

"Hinata… you mean to tell me that you have both of us down here like this because I love Sakura?" He looked really angry. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

I smiled. "Oh well, the devil makes us sin." I paused, and stroked his chin, "But we like it when we're spinning in his grip."

He looked at me as if I was the devil, it was quite amusing.

"What the hell are talking about!" he spat, looking as if he was on the verge of crying. "If you know I love Sakura, then why the hell would you do this to us?"

"You don't understand, Naruto-kun." I leaned in closer to his ear "Love is like a sin, my love, for the one that feels it the most."

I wanted to kiss him, but he really didn't deserve it.

"Our love… is a sin to you? HINATA, YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

I giggled, my hair starting to slide over my face. "Just look at her." I got up and stood behind him to let him look upon her.

"Look at her with a smile like a flame, she will love you like a fly will never love you again."

I bit on his ear, causing him to yelp like a dog. Funnily enough, the trap I had set up started to beep just afterwards.

"What was that?!" he said.

"It was my bomb, Naruto-kun."

His body was shaking, he looked so adorable.

"ARE YOU INSANE? PLEASE, LET US GO!"

"I can't let you go," I whispered, gently massaging his back, "until you love me."

"No!" he shouted, causing me to stop. "I could never love a psychopath!"

"Well then." I sighed, walking up to Sakura. I slapped her face, just to see if she would wake up. "I guess we all die here then."

"Wait, what?!" he exclaimed, sweating even more.

"4."

"Huh?"

"3."

"Wait, NO!"

"2."

"HINATA, NO!"

"1."

"I LOVE YOU!"

"0."

* * *

BOOM! Well, that's the end of my story. I don't know what brought me to write this, but I was bored and I felt like writing a creepy FanFiction. I was also listening to the song 'Paradise Circus' which got me really in the mood, and if you know it, you'll notice the lyric references that Hinata says like: "It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm, we can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable." or "Love is like a sin, my love, for the one that feels it the most."

Thank you so much for reading, and I hoped you liked it. I also hope that you don't think I'm a Hinata basher and that I think she's a psycho, because I actually really like her! I'm also a really big supporter of naruhina. Well, thanks again! And I hope that this is good enough for my first horror fanfic.

Please let me know what you thought by reviewing! :)


End file.
